El nombre en tu muñeca
by ChicaJJJ
Summary: Ella vivía con la idea de que él era su alma gemela, pero no sabía que el destino también cometía errores.
**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Grantedshipping y Aliasshipping. Universo alternativo.

 **Nota inicial:** Este fic compite contra Mili y Alex. A ellos va dedicado porque los quiero mucho 7u7

* * *

 **El nombre en tu muñeca**

* * *

 _Bosque Verde,16 de abril del 2006._

Sin darle mucho acopio a los millones de argumentos que fue puliendo mientras sus diminutos años aumentaban, odiaba odiar. Irónico, sencillo, una auténtica tortura mutua entre principios y tradiciones, pero nada más que la pura verdad: cuando llegara el momento de saber quién iba a ser su enemigo o enemiga eterna, iba a colapsar.

—¿Qué haces allí, Yellow Del Bosque Azul?

La niña se asustó un poco con la improvisada entrada del chico y, en un acto reflejo, se aferró a la rama de aquel árbol que regalaba una excelente vista al paisaje. Al ver que solo se trataba de Lance, se acomodó en su posición inicial y volteó su mirada hacia él.

—Mi tío te mandó a buscarme ¿cierto? —suspiró la rubia.

—Pues, las niñas de siete años aún no pueden andar solas por allí. Él sólo trata de cuidarte, Yellow Del Bosque Púrpura. Y más si sales enojada de su casa sin decir a dónde vas.

Era cierto, el larguirucho de peinado raro —y vecino desde que tuvo consciencia— tenía razón en que Wilton solo buscaba que no se lastimara como la anterior vez, donde tropezó con unas raíces y volvió a casa con algunos cortes y moretones. Su tío, inexperto en primeros auxilios, estuvo a punto de llamar a una ambulancia, pero la pequeña lo convenció que con una pomada y algo de hielo podrían solucionar el problema.

Yellow miraba al muchacho con curiosidad. Llevaba una camisa oscura de cuello alto sin mangas, un par de jeans desgastados y unas sandalias, además de las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas. En definitiva, no era común que, a su edad, no pusiera mucho interés en arreglarse un poco, pues no variaba demasiado su vestimenta en todas las ocasiones que la niña lo había visto.

—Si te quedas conmigo, no estaré sola —dijo al mismo tiempo que se arrimaba un poco, haciendo sitio entre las hojas pardas que anunciaban un perfecto otoño. Ella le sonrió mientras él se le quedó viendo, dubitativo—. Y ya deja de agregar el arcoiris a mi nombre, que la próxima vez que haga galletas, mi tío y yo no te dejaremos ninguna.

Por fin una pequeña sonrisa torcida se acoplaba los labios del chico, quien —haciendo uso de la fuerza proporcionada por sus entrenamientos en un dojo local— logró trepar por el grueso tronco del abedul en respuesta a la propuesta. En esos segundos, Lance pensó en cómo era posible que la niña haya logrado subir sola hasta donde estaba.

—Lo siento, Yellow Del Bosque Verde.

—Solo Yellow... Si lo dices completo, parece que te refieres a una señora —se pronunció mientras su mueca expresaba la molestia. Sin embargo, con ese aspecto tan adorable, era difícil tomarla en serio.

Lance se acomodó en la rama, dejando que sus piernas colgarán y apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para mantener la estabilidad.

—A todo esto... ¿Por qué viniste corriendo hasta aquí? ¿Wilton te gritó por algo que hiciste?

Ella estaba en la misma posición que él, moviendo sus cortas piernas para adelante y para atrás, jugando mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente sobre si debía compartir su temor con su amigo —el chico raro— o no. Ante el espeso silencio y la intensa y curiosa mirada de Lance, accedió a soltar todo.

—Hoy en clase... El profesor nos explicó sobre los nombres que alguna vez tendremos en las muñecas: en una estará el nombre de tu alma gemela y en la otra, el de tu enemigo o enemiga...

—Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad? —preguntó Lance viendo como la rubia ocultaba su rostro en ese sombrero de ala ancha que siempre llevaba— ¿Verdad, Yellow?

Un breve silencio apareció para esfumarse en unos segundos.

—Sí, lo sabía. Pero... Pero siempre me ha costado asumir la idea de odiar a alguien...

Era una realidad muy tonta, según ella, pues te obligaba a llevarte mal con alguien con el que podías tener una amistad. Pero así había sido desde que todos tienen memoria y el mundo estaba en orden. Las fuerzas naturales del mundo estaban en equilibrio y nadie podía atreverse a desafiarlas por miedo a que una catástrofe cayera sobre todos.

La niña esperaba una burla de su amigo; no obstante, él solo abrió un poco más sus ojos, en señal de sorpresa. Luego, observó sus muñecas vendadas por él mismo.

—¿Sabes por qué vendo mis muñecas? —dijo buscando los ojos de la niña. Los encontró algo temerosos, pero dispuestos a escucharlo.

—A veces me d-da algo de miedo preguntarte algunas cosas... Te pusiste serio la vez que te pregunté sobre tu color de cabello...

Suspiró resignado a la fama de serio que se había hecho él mismo.

—A pesar que soy mayor que tú, aún no se me ha grabado ningún nombre en las muñecas.

Yellow lanzó un exclamación sorpresiva, pues la edad promedio para que las marcas apareciesen era entre los siete y doce años, donde la inocencia ayudaba a remarcar la pureza de la mágica tradición. El alma gemela y el enemigo se tenían que encontrar durante ese periodo para que se asegurara un desarrollo íntegro a nivel emocional. Aunque se conocían excepciones importantes, era mal visto llevar las muñecas en blanco.

En una muestra de total sinceridad, Lance removió con cuidado la venda que llevaba en la siniestra. Lo hacía pensando en la frustración que sintió en su último cumpleaños, cuando, al soplar las velas, pidió un par de nombres para no ser molestado por sus compañeros.

—Pero... allí dice mi nombre...

Las palabras de la niña lo devolvieron de un plomazo a la realidad en la que se encontraba. Parpadeó fuertemente unas tres veces y el mismo nombre seguía allí en una bonita letra cursiva. Eso no estuvo escrito en la mañana, cuando se puso las vendas. Tenía que haber pasado hace tan poco unos minutos.

—Oh, mira... Yo también tengo el tuyo aquí —dijo la pequeña observándose la muñeca izquierda con sorpresa; mas, a los segundos, esa expresión cambió para dar paso a la preocupación ¿y si Lance era el enemigo al que tanto odiaría odiar?

Mientras tanto, él seguía en shock. Había esperado tanto por ese bendito nombre que realmente no sabía cómo proseguir. Observó a Yellow y a su aterradora segunda reacción y comprendió lo tenebroso de la situación para ella, ya que los nombres que te aparecían en la muñeca no te indicaban precisamente si debías odiar o amar al de la izquierda. Eso era lo peligroso de la tradición: la confusión y las ansias de descubrir quién era tu verdadera alma gemela, si esa muñeca o la otra.

—Déjame ver... —dijo el chico tomando el brazo de la chica, remangando un poco su suéter. Su nombre resaltaba en letras inclinadas.

¿Qué comentar en ese momento? Se llevaban bien, no lo podía negar. Pero era difícil imaginarse un ambiente de almas gemelas con una niña a la que le llevabas siete años. Wilton lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro.

Llevó sus manos a la cara, tapándose los ojos en busca de algunas a idea sobre lo que tenía que decirle a la asustada Yellow Del Bosque Verde.

—Natural... ¡Natural! ¡Lance, también tengo otro nombre en la otra muñeca! —gritó la niña en una mezcla de sentimientos indescriptibles.

Los segundos pasaron lentos mientras el chico perdía el equilibrio y era arrastrado por la gravedad hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló contra el terroso terreno del bosque. Un ruido en seco. A pesar que no era una distancia gigante, los intentos de Yellow por lograr que Lance le dijera que estaba bien fueron en vano. Lo peor es que no sabía cómo bajar de allí sola; ni siquiera supo cómo subir de esa manera.

A falta de opciones, solo atinó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

* * *

 _Ciudad Azafrán, 8 de agosto del 2010._

Estaba muy nervioso, pero lo aparentaba de manera excelente. A pocos minutos de su debut como representante del Dojo Mori Doragonzu, Lance miraba impaciente la puerta con la esperanza que alguien especial la abriera.

—¡Cinco minutos, renacuajo! —gritaron desde fuera.

Ella aún no llegaba y la pelea estaba a punto de empezar.

Lo pensó unos instantes, pero tomó la decisión de dejar de esperarla para presentarse en la plataforma de exhibición lo antes posible. La responsabilidad ante todo, como decía su sensei.

Tomó un último sorbo de agua y se colocó la banda negra alrededor de la cabeza, que hacía juego perfecto con su oscuro traje. El chico respiró profundamente y repasó en su mente la técnica que debía usar contra su primer adversario. Monty era de los tipos que no usaban mucha fuerza, pero tenían agilidad.

Sus pasos buscaban la puerta cuando fue embestida por esta, que acababa de abrirse, tomándolo por sorpresa.

El golpe lo hizo retroceder y querer maldecir a la persona que se hallaba del otro lado; no obstante, no podía hacerlo y tampoco quería al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¡Lance! ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo mientras lo observaba con preocupación. Su respiración era agitada producto de la carrera que se montó con tal de llegar a verlo antes que empezara la movida. Llevaba el típico uniforme escolar con corbatín rojo y el cabello más despeinado que nunca sujeto por una desecha cola de caballo.

—Sí, estoy bien... No te preocupes.

—Lamento haberte golpeado así, pero afuera me dijeron que aún no habías salido y que estabas aquí y... y yo quise cumplir la promesa que te hice y... y quería desearte suerte y no toqué la puerta por la prisa y... Siento causar tanto alboroto.

—No te preocupes —dijo Lance en tono comprensivo—. En todo caso, tendría que disculparme yo por haberte avisado tan tarde.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Fui yo quien prometió venir a apoyarte! —La chica se descolgó la mochila del hombro y rebuscó entre lapiceros y cuadernos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando— Además... te traje esto. Lo hice con ayuda de una amiga.

En una cartulina algo maltratada —llena de escarcha y papeles de colores— se podía visualizar con linda caligrafía el nombre de muchacho junto con una frase alentadora algo infantil, pero con buena intención.

¿Se podía estar más motivado en ese momento?

* * *

 _Bosque Verde, 16 de abril del 2006._

El misterioso muchacho —unos cinco años mayor que la niña encima del árbol— vio la escena y la procesó con una tranquilidad envidiable. Observó al chico bajo las ramas y a la niña que hacía unos minutos había ayudado a subir hasta donde se encontraba. Unos instantes de deducción luego, empezó a subir por el áspero tronco. No tenía la misma destreza que Lance, pero su calma lo ayudaba a persistir. Tampoco es que fuera tan complicado.

Por su parte, la niña no había realizado otra acción desde el grito que alertó al de pelo verde, quien paseaba por la zona y no andaba muy lejos desde que accedió a la petición de Yellow.

—Hey, mírame. Te voy a bajar de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se sentía aturdida por varios motivos, pero la suave voz que le hablaba la regresó a la realidad. Comprendió entonces el estado de todo y asintió a lo dicho por el chico. Desde que lo vio por primera vez hacía tan poco sintió lo mismo: tranquilidad y una motivación inquebrantable.

Le ofreció su espalda y la niña accedió. Gateó entre las ramas mientras veía abajo el cuerpo de su amigo. No debía dudar si quería ayudarlo, por lo que abrazó el cuello de su ayudante y empezaron a bajar. El largo cabello del chico le hacía algo de cosquillas, pero la tensión evitaba que lograra reírse. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, ambos estaban pisando tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo primero que hizo la pequeña fue correr hasta Lance, que no se movía ni emitía sonidos. Un certero golpe en la cabeza que ella provocó por ser tan escandalosa. Aún temblando por lo sucedido, lo tomó de las manos y luego le apretó los cachetes un par de veces. Nada. Debía aumentar la fuerza de su táctica si quería que Lance recuperara la consciencia.

El otro chico la miraba curioso. No entendía mucho además que el de cabello picudo se cayó del árbol y no despertaba. A pesar que no vaciló en bajar a la niña, dudaba ahora si debía preguntar si era de ayuda en algo más. Optó por acercarse a ambos a tener una mejor referencia del hecho, ver qué tipo de golpe era el que había recibido el amigo de la niña y dar unos rústicos primeros auxilios.

En lo que realizaba lo pensado, Yellow —haciendo uso de su débil resistencia física— intentaba cargar a Lance. Era imposible por la diferencia de tamaños, lo sabía, pero la impotencia de no saber qué hacer la estaba matando.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a cargarlo?

Nuevamente esa voz tan tentativa la tomaba por sorpresa a sus espaldas. Era cierto que necesitaba ayuda y muy conveniente que el muchacho de pelo verde aún no se alejara demasiado.

Entre los dos, tomaron como pudieron a la marioneta y lo desplazaron hacia donde la niña decía. No dijeron nada más hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, donde un adulto con sombrero de pesca corrió a auxiliarlos apenas los vio llegar. Cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué fueron preguntas obvias que se realizaron, pero la pequeños no respondió. Ella sólo deseaba que sus amigo la llamara Yellow Del Bosque Multicolor. El otro chico, el que la ayudó, tomó por iniciativa abandonar la escena. Ya había hecho lo suyo y de seguro ahora solo iba a incomodar.

La contextualización del momento no dio más tiempo para preguntas, pues cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, se lamentó no saber que su salvador —y el de Lance— se llamaba Natural Armonía.

* * *

 _Ciudad Azafrán, 8 de agosto del 2010_.

Poco era decir que subestimó a su oponente. El de anaranjados cabellos estaba siendo derrotado lentamente por Morty, un pupilo de Johto... pero qué pupilo. Prácticamente, leía todos los ataques que intentaba contra él o peor aún: los usaba en su contra. Cabe resaltar que, para ese segundo periodo del combate de exhibición, Lance ya tenía seriamente dañada la rodilla derecha y el brazo del mismo lado. Considerando que era diestro, tenía todas las de perder a pesar del tiempo que había estado entrenando con perseverancia. Deshonor a todo, no era posible que en su primera pelea en público lo humillaran de esa manera.

El réferi dio por terminado el encuentro intermedio. Un round y todo acababa, y lo más probable era que su carrera como experto en artes marciales lo hiciera allí.

Cada participante volvió a su esquina, donde eran esperados por sus maestros. Mientras que Morty era alabado e, incluso, aclamado por la gente, Lance era duramente regañado por su superior. Pudo subir los brazos en busca de una defensa contra la llave al cuello o desplazarse por el campo para no ser atacado de manera reiterada en la rodilla, un importante punto de equilibrio. Él soportaba las críticas y buscaba la manera de ponerlas en práctica. Sus actuaciones anteriores habían sido un desastre y debía encontrar la manera de aprovechar esa última oportunidad para contraatacar.

Era momento de volver y demostrar por lo que había estado entrenando: quería ser el mejor del mundo y derrotaría a todo aquel que se opusiera.

Mientras se acomodaba en la plataforma de pelea, su mirada enfocó al público local. Estaban sus compañeros del dojo que —con amables gestos— le ofrecían su confianza, algunas señoras que siempre iban a ver los entrenamientos, niños emocionados que gritaban que querían usar su traje alguna vez y Yellow en el centro de todo, levantando tímidamente el cartel que había hecho.

Más que decepcionarse a sí mismo, no quería decepcionar a su alma gemela.

Su adversario se acomodó en el extremo opuesto y el réferi dio la señal para que empezara el tercer y último encuentro.

—¡Vamos Lance, tú puedes!

Todos hicieron silencio y voltearon a mirarla. Era una niña de once años, rubia, muy adorable con una maltratada pancarta y de voz chillona, pero con agallas suficientes como para confiar en el tipo que iba perdiendo.

Cuando Yellow se dio cuenta que muchos ojos recaían en ella, se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho. Fue una acción que no meditó, era como si le saliera del alma. Elevó aquella frase motivadora y ocultó su rostro mirando hacia abajo. El corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido y sentía que se iba a derretir.

Por su parte, el larguirucho y —más o menos— corpulento muchacho la observaba maravillado, tanto así que dejó que el primer golpe se lo dieran a él. Morty aprovechó la algarabía y atacó de un derechazo la cara de Lance. Cayó ante la inesperada reacción del público y sus preocupadas miradas. Y empezó a sangrar, como correspondía.

* * *

 _Casa de Yellow, Bosque Verde, 16 de abril del 2006._

—¿D-dónde estoy? —preguntó extrañado el chico al ver un techo que no recordaba la última vez que abrió los ojos. No hubo respuesta.

Miró en todas las direcciones hasta que diferenció que estaba en casa de su vecina, en específico, sobre el gran sofá de la sala. El reloj de péndulo largo macaba las diez de la noche y un Wilton que aparentaba estar profundamente dormido se encontraba en el mueble de al lado, sentado y con los brazos cruzados.

Recordó de porrazo lo último que había pasado antes de caer desmayado: el nombre de Yellow en su muñeca, su nombre en la suya y un tal Natural, quien se había apropiado de la diestra de la niña.

Se giró en su sitio y luego se sentó. Tocó su cabeza, la cual estaba vendada y apestaba a pomada casera de plantas medicinales. Eras efectivas sí, pero era difícil que el olor abandonara al que se la aplicaban. Bueno, se había caído de un árbol y había perdido la consciencia, era normal que le untaran esa cosa. Miró con detenimiento sus muñecas; en una, el nombre de la dueña de la casa en esas adorables letras cursivas y en la otra, un profundo vacío. Suspiró y meditó un momento entre los sutiles ronquidos de su acompañante. Si tenía grabado el nombre de Yellow, eso significaba que podía ser su alma gemela o su enemiga. Se llevaba bien con ella, bromeaban e incluso podía decir que tuvieron un momento de confianza antes que él lo echara a perder cayendo del árbol. Quizá ese momento tan especial logró que confinaran como algo más que amigos. Lance se inclinaba al hecho que no lograría odiar a la pequeña rubia aunque quisiera porque no existían motivos lógicos, lo que lo hacía llegar a la conclusión de que esa niña era lo que había estado esperando en sus pocos catorce años.

—Despertaste...

Ella estaba en pijama. Por los horarios que había coordinado con su tío, a las diez ya tenía que estar acostada y descansando para que no se durmiera en la escuela al día siguiente, solo que tuvo sed y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche o algo de jugo.

Lance le sonrió, algo más calmado y asintió.

—Espero no haber causado tantos problemas.

—No, no fue así —respondió la niña —. Solo nos asustaste un poco. Cuando te trajimos desmayado, mi tío no sabía qué hacer, por lo que hizo un par de llamadas, vino un doctor a revisarte, dejó algunas indicaciones y luego, dijo que te dejáramos descansar. Tus padres decidieron no moverte de aquí.

Yellow se acercó al chico, tomando por asiento el mueble del costado, en frente del dormido Wilton.

—Eso suena como que sí causé muchos problemas... Espera... ¿Dijiste "trajimos"?

Era imposible que escuchara mal, la niña mencionó un verbo en plural. Además, era imposible que ella lo hubiera cargado hasta su casa, obviamente alguien la ayudó. La pregunta era quién.

—El chico de pelo verde... Yo estaba muy asustada en ese momento y él me ayudó a bajar del árbol y a traerte aquí... Cuando le iba a dar las gracias y a preguntar su nombre, ya no estaba...

No hubo silencio sepulcral porque Wilton seguía roncando. Lance se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

—Y... ¿No crees que ese chico sea... Natural?

Por instinto, ella vio sus muñecas. Dos nombres en un día era para enloquecer a cualquiera.

—No lo sé... No me dijo su nombre, aunque fue muy amable...

 _"Pero siempre me ha costado asumir la idea de odiar a alguien..."_

No era precisamente la mejor escena por culpa del extraño olor de la medicina y los sonidos extraños del adulto, pero era momento de dejar las cosas en claro y evitar que la niña se sintiera mal. No lo merecía. Aunque él tampoco sabía la manera de proceder con una niña. La mayoría de almas gemelas no se llevaban más de tres años. Lo suyo realmente superaba el margen de error.

—Escucha —dijo tomándola de las manos. Podía sentir cómo temblaba—. Lo de hoy ha sido muy sorpresivo para ambos. Algunos podrían decir que ha sido pura ficción, pero nosotros sabemos que no fue así... El punto es que... No quiero ser al que tengas que odiar, pero tampoco te pido que odies a la otra persona. Ese tal Natural tiene la misma suerte que yo al tener tu nombre marcado, pero depende de ti la manera en la que relacionarás con ambos. Sé que es lo que te acabo de decir va en contra de lo dictado por el orden universal, pero no quiero que te presiones. Si algún día llegas a odiar a alguien, que sea por tus propias decisiones, no por una estúp... una tonta tradición.

Se le iluminaron los ojos. Yellow había encontrado respuesta al dilema que siempre la rodeaba y se la acababa de dar Lance, su amigo, vecino... ¿alma gemela?

* * *

 _Ciudad Azafrán, 8 de agosto del 2010._

Morty se lucía con cada golpe propinado a su oponente. El resultado no le importaba: se adueñó de la exhibición.

La pelea ya había iniciado, por lo que Lance no podía quejarse que él utilizase ese momento en el que están distraído para atacarlo. Aún en el suelo y constantemente golpeado por el de Johto, no perdía las esperanzas y no las podía perder luego de aquel esfuerzo de Yellow por sobreponerse a su timidez para animarlo de tal forma. No quería voltearse hacia su tribuna hasta que demostrara que podía resurgir de esa caída. Utilizó un barrido a medias que no tuvo el efecto que deseaba, pero, por lo menos, alejó al rubio de su posición de ataque. En esos segundos, aprovechó para rodar —alejándose más— y levantarse con un poco de dificultad. Su rodilla seguía molestándolo, pero él la había mandado a callar. Caminó despacio, con la mirada en su objetivo, rodeándolo por la izquierda. Supuso que, por ser el último encuentro, Morty no pensaría demasiado en una estrategia y que usaría esa energía para atacar con fuerza bruta, como lo estuvo haciendo mientras estaba al ras del piso. Fue como pensó. Al ver a Lance acercándose, su oponente hizo lo mismo con un poco más de velocidad, queriendo darle otro golpe a la cara. No lo logró, pues el de Kanto subió un brazo a la altura de la cabeza en defensa y utilizó el otro para darle un puñetazo a la altura del hombro, zona que había dejado desprotegida para lanzar el ataque. Crujió: el impulso de ese movimiento llevaba consigo la reprimida reacción de Lance, que lo hizo efectivo.

Fue tan sorpresivo que el público hizo silencio. Lance no dejó que eso lo detuviera y volvió a atacar ese lugar, que era el punto céntrico de su oponente, como el de él eran las rodillas. Luego, tomó algo de distancia. El encolerizado Morty no lo pensó ni un segundo y fue hacia su adversario con un ataque tipo helicóptero con las piernas, lo que confirmó que los últimos golpes dañaron uno de sus hombros. Lance no logró esquivarlo totalmente, recibiendo dos patadas; sin embargo, tomó uno de los tobillos del rubio y lo hizo girar, haciéndolo balancearse y gritar. Con ayuda se la rodilla que no le dolía, realizó una llave básica a su espalda, sin soltar su tobillo, y por último lo empujó con la palma de la mano, logrando que cayera de bruces. La posición permaneció unos segundos hasta que Morty logró reponerse, aunque la confianza que tenía al principio no fue la misma con la que continuó.

Al final del round, ambos estaban cansados. Lance no había vuelto a caer, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su oponente, lleno de impotencia ahora. Le habían volteado la tortilla, como solían decir los pueblerinos. La equina del representante de Mori Doragonzu no paraba de gritar y silbar por su representante, quien realmente se esforzó en ese encuentro.

El saludo final fue un apretón de manos entre ambos. Un saludo que reconoció el potencial de cada uno.

Solo faltaba el veredicto del jurado.

A los segundos que se gritó el nombre del ganador, se oyeron celebraciones en la mitad del recinto. Lance sabía que la decisión era justa, pues no había dado todo de sí en los dos primeros rounds, sin embargo, no regresó a su esquina con la cabeza gacha; por el contrario, sonreía a pesar del desgaste físico y buscaba con la mirada a la niña rubia que lo inspiró. Ella le sonreía desde las gradas, se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir mientras Lance caminaba hacia su sensei. Los compañeros, los niños y las señoras que apoyaban al de Kanto se contagiaron y terminaron lanzando elogios a su representante, quien realmente se esforzaría por superar a Morty la próxima vez.

Ya en los vestidores, mientras colocaba hielo en los lugares de su cuerpo afectados por el combate, miró su muñeca derecha: su sospecha se descartó, pues su primer adversario de ese día en las artes marciales no era su enemigo.

* * *

 _Pueblo Paleta, 23 de marzo del 2014._

Sus amigos de la escuela le habían organizado una reunión en casa de Blue, una chica del mismo círculo social, solo que más extrovertida. La buena intención de todos logró reunir lo suficiente como para comprar snacks y bebidas calidad, pagarle a un muchacho que les pusiera música y reunir a casi toda la población estudiantil de esa parte de la región, pues las apresuradas invitaciones se enviaron a los amigos de la red social de la que puso la casa. Luces de colores, gente saltando y bastante bullicio reinaban en el lugar, rebalsando su aforo máximo. Los padres de Blue estaban de viaje por lo que ella misma contaba, era por eso que no había que limitarse.

Todo estaban divirtiéndose, menos la cumpleañera. Yellow no era de celebrar así, mas terminó accediendo a petición de su amiga y un par de compañeros más. Recibió muchos regalos, eso sí, pero de personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Estaba decepcionada de su decisión.

Se acercó a la mesa principal y se sirvió algo de refresco, tratando de no tirar nada por la poca luz que había y se retiró al jardín posterior de la casa por una puerta que casi nadie conocía, que hacía poco le enseñó Blue. Incluso allí se escuchaba el ruido de la música, gracias al cielo, no tan fuerte como dentro del salón principal.

El lugar era un auténtico paraíso natural en medio de la mansión —porque eso era la "casa" de su amiga, una enorme y pintoresca mansión—, bien adornada con flores de todo tipo y esculturas de mármol blanco.

Se sentó en una de las bancas al lado de la pileta, suspiró y releyó el mensaje de texto en su celular: "Lo siento, surgió un imprevisto en el dojo y llegué tarde al trabajo... No creo que me den permiso para salir temprano. Prometo recompensártelo luego, por ahora diviértete en esa bonita fiesta, pero no salgas tan tarde".

Una de las únicas cosas que la animaba a quedarse es que Lance prometió, hacía unas pocas horas, que llegaría a verla a la fiesta. Lamentablemente, las fuerzas del destino no lograron que sus tiempos coordinaran y terminó por solo disculparse, pues era un asunto que salía de sus manos. Lo comprendía, él tenía responsabilidades.

Interrumpiendo ese inicio de melancolía, una alta figura abrió la puerta. La chica observó con curiosidad mientras el cuerpo del individuo se hacía visible a la luz de los faroles. Era alguien perdido en la memoria, conocido pero desconocido, un recuerdo olvidado. Era ese chico, el de largo cabello verde que le hacía cosquillas, el que posiblemente se llamaba Natural.

Se acercaba a ella a paso seguro ante la mirada intrigante de la chica.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yellow —dijo entregándole una pequeña caja cuando la tuvo al frente—. Espero que me disculpes por perderme tus anteriores fiestas, pero es difícil encontrarte ¿sabes?

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, como qué hacía allí, cómo sabía su nombre, si la estaba siguiendo, si ese regalo tenía dobles intenciones y si lo último que había dicho era una especie de artilugio para lograr que entrara en pánico.

Contó un tres segundos en su mente mientras examinaba al chico: camisa blanca semi-abierta por encima de una camiseta negra sin estampado, un colgante de lo que parecía ser algo relacionado al espacio y una gorra de béisbol negra que escondía parte de su cabello, atado además a una coleta suelta.

—Gracias —dijo tomando el regalo con ambas manos y recogiéndolo para sí—. Eres Natural ¿verdad? —dijo imitando con un poco de esfuerzo el tono de serenidad con el que le habló.

El chico se sentó al costado de la chica y le afirmó lo dicho.

—Natural Armonía Gropius, pero prefiero que me llamen N.

* * *

 _Ciudad Celeste, 23 de abril del 2014._

Ese día iba a ser interesante.

Había pasado un mes exacto desde el accidente del cumpleaños de Yellow, esa curiosa chica de la que no supo nada hasta que Blue —su familiar indirecto por parte del hermanastro del hijo de su tía— lo invitó vía cierta red social a su cumpleaños. Esa casualidad inigualable lo hizo aprovechar la oportunidad de volverla a ver sí o sí. Natural recordaba la tarde hacía ocho años, cuando llegó a casa y notó el nombre en su muñeca derecha cuando disponía a lavarse las manos. Al principio se asustó, pero luego, al recordar sus actividades diarias, sospechó que el nuevo detalle en su piel era nada más y nada menos que el nombre de la niña a la que ayudó a subir al árbol y a trasladar a su amigo hasta esa cabaña en el bosque.

Su padre era un habilidoso empresario que, por aquella época, estaba tras la franquicia de una de las ferias más grandes Kanto, por lo que emprendieron un viaje hacia esa región cuando él tenía doce años. Allí la conoció, pero obtuvo nada más de ella que el recuerdo de una rara tarde. Su familia radicaba en Teselia, por eso fue imposible buscarla durante un tiempo. Pero las cosas ahora estaban a su favor, porque su padre era el dueño de la feria que desplazó a la que quería comprar anteriormente y pasaría poco más de un mes en Ciudad Celeste, tiempo suficiente como para descubrir si su alma gemela estaba pintada de amarillo.

A las once de la mañana, Blue, Green, Red y Yellow estaban siendo guiados por Natural y su padre a través de las diferentes atracciones que tenían en la feria Armonía. La apertura oficial era el día siguiente, pero N —como le empezaron a decir por su propia petición— convenció a Ghechis de dejarlo invitar a unos amigos antes. Él sabía que su hijo nunca fue de tener demasiada interacción social, por lo que accedió sin pedir muchos fundamentos.

—Y bien... ¿A cuál quieren subirse primero? —preguntó el padre con formalidad.

A Blue y a Red se les iluminaron los ojos, mientras que Green leía atentamente las precauciones de todos los juegos que podía. La rubia observaba curiosa la noria.

—A mí también me gusta ese, pero ¿te parece si lo dejamos para el final? —preguntó con delicadeza Natural, a lo que Yellow afirmó con una sonrisa.

Se estaban llevando bien para hacerse amigos en tan poco tiempo. N tenía esa maravillosa forma de ver el mundo y a eso, la chica le agregaba sus acotaciones personales, su naturaleza de no dañar a nadie y sus adorables temas de conversación. El de Teselia fue el refugio que necesitaba luego del complicado asunto con Lance. Ya no le importaba llevarlo en la muñeca: para ella lo de su cumpleaños fue un golpe muy fuerte y una discusión sin sentido.

—Les traeré algodón de azúcar y luego vamos a ese de allí —dijo el de gorra de béisbol señalando el Tagadá—. Nos espera mucha diversión, amigos míos.

* * *

 _Ciudad Verde, 23 de marzo del 2014._

Realmente odiaba mentirle, pero no tenía ganas de ir a una estúpida fiesta de niños. La situación poco a poco lo empezaba a agobiar, como alguna vez le había dicho Wilton y él juraba que no pasaría. La diferencia de edad era un tema serio ahora que ella tenía quince.

Salió del dojo a las siete de la noche ante las miradas preocupadas de sus aprendices. Ese día, Lance estaba demasiado tenso, entretenido, en otro planeta como para lograr enseñar una simple patada voladora, por lo que decidió terminar la clase pronto y disculparse con sus alumnos. La rubia lo estaba torturando más que su último adversario en exhibición, ese tal Brock.

La vida diaria del joven se dividía entre las artes marciales, su trabajo como freidor a medio tiempo en un restaurante —de esos que abren las veinticuatro horas— y una que otra llamada a su "alma gemela". La rutina lo dejaba un poco cansado; sin embargo, podía sobrellevarlo. Era cierto que la frecuencia con la que se comunicaba con Yellow había disminuido y qué decir de sus salidas, pasatiempos juntos e interacción en general. Él le echaba la culpa al tiempo, pero en realidad estaba aliviado de no estar cerca a ella tan seguido. Había crecido con la idea que Yellow era ese ser con el que le encantaba estar y así iba a ser por el resto de su vida, pero nunca pensó que sería tan complicada la transición a ser una pareja, sobre todo por encontrarse en etapas diferentes. Las almas gemelas se casaban, tenían hijos y felices por la eternidad; no obstante, era mal visto si lo pensabas hacer con alguien que apenas iniciaba su vida de adolescente mientras que tú ya eras un adulto joven. Y lo peor, lo que lo hacía sentir miserable, era que él se estaba enamorando de la dueña de su muñeca izquierda, pero conocía que apresurar las cosas solo iba a hacer todo más complicado. Faltó al trabajo y se fue a una cantina cercana. Al fin y al cabo, podía recuperar las horas perdidas el día siguiente o el fin de semana, le caía bien al administrador. De todas maneras mandó un mensaje para avisar que no podía ir porque algo le había surgido en el dojo. Dos mentiras en tan poco tiempo a personas que eran tan buenas con él le hacía pensar que no le faltaba mucho para ganarse un lugar en el infierno.

A pasos seguros entró a ese lugar que apestaba a alcohol y se sentó en una de las sillas altas que daban a la barra. Llamó al encargado y le pidió un vaso del wisky. Luego uno más, y otro más... y el fastidio y la culpa poco a poco disminuían.

* * *

 _Ciudad Celeste, 23 de abril del 2014._

Se estaban divirtiendo tanto que se dieron cuenta que era hora de comer cuando el estómago de Red empezó a hacer ruidos notorios, lo que embargó de risa al grupo de jóvenes. Los refrigerios que ofrecía la feria tenían buena pinta. La empresa Armonía tenía productos selectos y deliciosos que Blue, Green y Red disfrutaron gratis gracias a la invitación de Yellow. Algunos hot-dogs, unas hamburguesas con la mayor cantidad de cremas posible, ensaladas ligeras y manzanas acarameladas de postre resolvieron el asunto del hambre y los dejaron continuar con su recorrido. La casa embrujada surgió efecto en las chicas, pero lo divertido del asunto fue que Natural les indicaba de dónde salían los monstruos para que no se vuelvan a asustar a la siguiente vez que quisiesen ingresar y pudieran aprovecharse de la situación si venían con otras personas. Las cosas eran más divertidas cuando se estaba con el futuro dueño del negocio.

Un par de horas después, ya podían ser guías de la feria con todo lo que habían conocido. No dejaban de agradecer al de cabello verde, a lo que sonreía amablemente. Lo único que le faltaba hacer al grupo era subirse en la rueda de la fortuna. Los amigos se enrumbaron a tachar eso de la lista, de manera que el atardecer contextualizó su última atracción mecánica.

Como era de esperarse, Natural acomodó a Red, Blue y Green en una canastilla. Al ver que Yellow no reclamó, supo que iba por buen camino. La invitó a subir a la siguiente canastilla con un gesto caballeroso y luego lo hizo él. La mitad trasparente de esta dejaba ver todo el paisaje alrededor de Ciudad Celeste con un hermoso tono anaranjado. Ya en el pequeño compartimento de la noria, sentados uno frente al otro, Yellow se animó a darle palabras de agradecimiento muy a su estilo a su acompañante por tal paseo.

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, no tienes por qué alagarme demasiado. Era mi manera de agradecerte... por esto —dijo mostrándole la muñeca donde resaltaba, en letra corrida, su nombre—. Realmente le has otorgado un giro muy raro a mi vida, Yellow, un giro excitante y lleno de cosas interesantes por ver... Como esta noria.

Ella lo admiraba, pero en ese punto ya temía decir algo que arruinara todo lo que lograron en ese mes.

Bajó su mirada hasta sus muñecas, ambas descubiertas por llevar una camiseta manga corta. El nombre de Lance seguía allí, pero había perdido importancia a comparación de Natural. Los años que pasó cultivando una relación sólida de confianza con Lance no se podían comparar de la misma manera con esos segundos de adrenalina que empezaba a sentir al encontrarse con un chico a solas en una noria con una hermosa caída de sol.

Con el representante de Mori Doragonzu podía hablar de cualquier cosa debido a que llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse; sin embargo, esa confianza fue debilitándose con la mala organización de tiempo de Lance —entre otras cosas de las que Yellow no estaba enterada—, que prometía llamar luego y a veces no lo hacía. Y estaba también el accidente de su cumpleaños, que se accidente no tenía mucho tampoco. En cambio, N se mostraba capaz de debatir cualquier tema que le diera y eso, en lugar de enojarla, la ponía feliz. Tenían gustos en común, eso era cierto, pero preferían solo comentar cosas para contratar sus puntos de vista. El extranjero la atraía de manera enigmática e indescriptible, pero algo no estaba bien. La tradición le impedía ignorar a su razón un momento y guiarse por la suave voz de Natural.

Por su parte, él no se decidía si era el momento de hablarle claramente de lo que había llegado a sentir por ella, ese sentimiento del que hablaba todo aquel que había encontrado con quien compartir su vida.

* * *

 _Pueblo Paleta, 23 de marzo del 2014._

La chica obtuvo respuesta a todas las preguntas que le planteó al alto muchacho en aquella banca del jardín elegante y este no parecía mentirle. Le explicó que se topó con su fiesta de cumpleaños por un evento en las redes sociales y la reconoció al instante. Que necesitaba verla porque era raro que a su edad —veinte años— no conociera a su alma gemela.

—Espera... ¿Crees que yo soy tu alma gemela?

—¿Tú no crees lo mismo? —preguntó Natural algo extrañado— ¿Acaso no tienes mi nombre en tu muñeca?

—No lo decía por eso... Sí tengo tu nombre, se me grabó la vez en la que me ayudaste a subir al árbol, pero también tengo el nombre de una persona a... a la que quiero mucho.

—¿El chico desmayado? ¿El de cabello color zanahoria?

En esos momentos recordó el extraño pasaje de su vida cuando obtuvo los nombres que serían los más importantes en su existencia. Lo preocupada que se encontraba luego del desmayo de Lance y su curiosidad por volver a encontrarse con Natural.

—Yo creo que él es mi alma gemela... Y lo he crecido desde que tengo su nombre aquí —dijo tocándose la muñeca—. Pero ese día, él me dijo algo que me ha ayudado a no preocuparme mientras los demás lo hacían... Me dijo que solo yo debía elegir a quién odiar y no dejarme guiar por la tradición. No creo que seas mi alma gemela, pero no tengo motivos para odiarte.

En los segundos que vocalizaba cada palabra de ese pequeño discurso, Natural descubría la parte sensata de la chica y se quedó admirado de que alguien por fin tuviera un pensamiento contra los conservadores y que encima lo supiera defender.

—Admiro tus palabras, Yellow, en serio las admiro —N la miraba asombrado— Yo me asusté un pocos al descubrir que llevaba tu nombre, pero jamás se me pasó por la muñeca que tenía que odiarte. No sé como decirlo con exactitud, pero no me gusta odiar.

—¿Tú también piensas eso?

Estuvieron charlando una hora sobre ideologías, anécdotas y opiniones de terceros. No se conocían ni se hicieron preguntas para hacerlo, pero les parecía interesante compartir palabras. Natural movía las manos exageradamente al expresarse sobre algo que le entusiasmaba y ese detalle le gustaba Yellow porque lo veía sincero. Le parecía un interesante chico para no saber nada de él.

La música de la fiesta había disminuido abruptamente y se escucharon gritos. No lograban identificar de quiénes se trataba o qué decían, pero estos iban en aumento, a los segundos se diferenciaron pasos acercándose y el nombre de la cumpleañera repitiéndose una y otra vez en una voz masculina bastante maltratada. Cuando la puerta que daba para el jardín trasero se abrió, un Lance desequilibrado y sangrando por un corte a un costado de la frente apareció, buscando con la mirada a la rubia. Yellow lo observó con preocupación y quiso acercarse a ver qué le pasaba, colocándose de pie; no obstante, N la tomó por el hombro y le susurró que no acercara porque tenía todos los síntomas de estar ebrio. Detrás de él aparecieron Blue, Red y Green para evitar cualquier desastre.

Resulta que Lance había llegado a la casa en su moto y a la hora de bajar de esta, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, provocándose una herida en la cara y posiblemente en el codo. Este hecho fue advertido por Green, quien se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero fue ignorado. El mayor atravesó la entrada a la casa gritando el nombre de su "alma gemela" y empujando a una que otra persona que se cruzaba por casualidad con él. Su figura resaltaba ente los escolares, por lo que fue reconocido por Blue y Red, quien se encargó de bajar la música para que pudieran dialogar con él para saber qué rayos hacía allí en ese estado: era demasiado notorio que apenas podía caminar derecho. Los chicos fueron ignorados, incluso Red recibió un golpe no tan fuerte por querer detenerlo. La multitud estaba dividida entre los que estaban asustados y los que querían sacarlo de allí porque estaba interfiriendo con la diversión. La dueña de casa pensó que lo más razonable era dejarlo hablar con Yellow, como parecía que quería, pero a una distancia prudente para que no le hiciera nada. Podrían ser predestinados y todo, sin embargo era mejor evitar cualquier riesgo. Preguntaron entonces si alguien había visto a la chica y el muchacho de las bebidas dio referencia diciendo que la vio alejarse para el ala izquierda de la casa, donde se hallaba la puerta al jardín posterior. Lance no pidió permiso y, apoyándose en las paredes, de trasladó hacia el lugar señalado por pura intuición, lo único que creían todos los presentes que le funcionaba.

Al girar la perilla y sentir el aire en la cara, la vio y no apartó sus ojos de ella por un rato. Pudo ver cómo se ponía de pie y alguien detenía que se acercase, una silueta más grande que ella. Lance no entendía nada, solo quería verla y decirle de una vez que estaba harto de todo y que necesitaba aclarar lo que eran realmente, porque el trato como amigos era muy poco para el significado de estar unidos por las muñecas.

Caminó torpemente hacia adelante y, pese a su visión borrosa, comprobó que la figura que vio tras ella era la de un chico. No importaba, no importaba. Solo la necesitaba a ella, solo necesitaba decirle que la quería y que ella tenía que quererlo igual. Que intentara madurar un poco porque se le hacía difícil seguirle la conversación cuando hablaba de proyectos de ciencia y los bailes de primavera. Necesitaba a Yellow para él.

Con su deseo egoísta y su pésimos sentidos en funcionamiento la tomó por los brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho ante la atenta y sigilosa mirada del que intentó detener su encuentro.

Ella no sonrió, ni lo abrazó, ni reaccionó siquiera a tenerlo tan cerca. Antes le pudo provocar ciertas cosquillas, pero ahora Lance era sinónimo de mentira y decepción. En todo lo que llevaban de salir a su manera, él nunca demostró un ser un bebedor. Es más, decía que no era sano para su carrera como practicante de las sagradas artes marciales.

La alejó un poco sin dejar de apretarle por brazos bruscamente porque no podía medir su fuerza en ese estado.

—Yellow... Yellow... ¿Hasta cuándo quieres tenerme así?

No se le entendía muy bien, sus palabras de escuchaban cansadas y entreveradas en un llanto necio.

El discurso que tenía pensado se le desvaneció por la poca retención que le daba el alcohol. Su broche de oro fue intentar besarla a la fuerza. Y esa justamente, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

* * *

 _Casa de Yellow, Bosque Verde, 25 de marzo del 2014._

De día se podía apreciar mejor la comodidad de vivir en medio de un bosque. Árboles meciendo sus ramas de un lado a otro, la luz filtrándose entre ellas, el susurro del ligero viento... Todo perfecto. Natural iba de camino a preguntar por Yellow. Sí, cualquiera diría que era un insistente, pero solo estaba preocupado por la salud emocional de la rubia, sin malas intenciones. Cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría. Supo por Blue que había faltado a la escuela, y no era para menos: el shock de ver a Lance, el chico tan encantador que prometió cuidarla siempre, armando un escándalo en su fiesta de cumpleaños la afectó bastante. Por otro lado, Su familiar lejano también le había dicho que el culpable de la situación tuvo repercusiones por sus acciones. La gente comentaba que su sensei lo bajó de rango y le prepararía un enfrentamiento de prueba para ver si aún seguía siendo aceptable para entrenar a las futuras generaciones luego del bochornoso escándalo. Del trabajo, lo corrieron. El administrador no toleraba ese tipo de comportamientos entre sus empleados. Su vida se había vuelto un desaste y ahora hasta llevaba la fama de acosador. Aunque esto podía convenirle a N, en lo más profundo eso ser lamentó la desgracia de Lance porque Yellow no se lo merecía.

Tocó la puerta y respondió al saludo del hombre que le abrió.

—Buenas tardes, soy Natural Armonía. Quería saber cómo se encontraba Yellow. No tengo su teléfono, por lo que solo me quedó venir hasta aquí.

Era imponente de estatura para Wilton, quien al escuchar el nombre sintió un escalofrío en toda la espalda. Él era el enemigo de su sobrina, el nombre en su muñeca derecha.

—Y-Yellow no... no está. Salió con uno de sus amigos a distraerse un rato... Ya sabes... Por lo que pasó..

—Entiendo. Por favor, avísele que vine a verla. Volveré mañana a esta misma hora, si no es molestia.

El hombre asintió y Natural se dio media vuelta, para luego tomar el camino hacia su bicicleta.

—Espera, muchacho —el joven aludido giró algo confundido— ¿Tomas café?

—Solo con leche, señor —respondió esbozando una alegre curva en sus labios al deducir para dónde iba la conversación. Wilton abrió la puerta y con una mano lo invitó a entrar.

—Entonces es tu día de suerte.

La conversación en aquella rústica sala demostró que solo la apariencia la tenía algo temeraria, pues a Natural se le notaba relajado y lleno de argumentos para compartir. Comenzaron por presentarse con formalidad. N explicó al señor que tenía en frente lo entusiasmado que se encontró cuando el nombre de Yellow apareció en su muñeca y lo feliz que estaba cuando la volvió a ver hacía unos días. Explicó además su pensamiento sobre no odiar a la persona que no se consideraba alma gemela. A Wilton se le revolcó la consciencia cuando lo escuchó.

—¿Estás seguro que no te importa que el mundo se vaya al diablo solo porque no quieres llevarte mal con alguien?

—Completamente —respondió el joven—. Si es que realmente estamos destinados a odiar a alguien, que lo hagamos porque nosotros lo sintamos así. Sé que es ridículo que lo diga yo ahora que sé que Lance es la otra persona en mi muñeca, pero no puedo odiarlo si no tengo razones. Y no lo creo así, en este momento solo estoy algo molesto por la manera en que trató a su sobrina. Su reacción no fue justa.

Era admirable la destreza verbal y su poder de convencimiento.

En ese momento se oyó girar la llave en la cerradura y la puerta que daba afuera se abrió despacio. La sobrina del humilde pescador apareció saludando algo confundida.

—Hola Yellow —dijo Natural poniéndose de pie— Vine a ver si estabas bien y tú tío, amablemente me invitó un café. Es una persona interesante.

Para el aludido era la primera vez que lo describían de esa forma.

—Estoy bien... Salí un rato con Red a la pastelería de su madre... Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire...

—Lo entiendo —asintió el chico—. Además, quería preguntarte si ya abriste el obsequio que te di.

—Perdona... Con todo lo que pasó...

—Está bien, peor te pediría que lo revisaras en esta semana, por favor.

Ante la afirmación de Yellow, el invitado lanzó una educada despedida, agradeciendo la atención recibida.

—Espera —dijo la chica cuando su tío ya se había levantado para acompañar a Natural a la puerta— ¿Podrías... podrías dejarme tu número de teléfono? Me gustaría recompensarte por lo que... lo que hiciste ese día...

Él concedió su petición y luego pasó a retirarse. Yellow se fue directo a su cuarto, no tenía muchas ganas de tener una charla incómoda con su tío sobre el enigmático chico y tenía cierta curiosidad por el mencionado regalo de hacía un par de días. Envuelto con un listón color verde pastel y una caja del mismo color en una tonalidad más clara, se encontraban cinco boletos de feria junto a una nota: "Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos".

* * *

 _Ciudad Celeste, 23 de abril del 2014._

—Soy un chico raro —empezó N—. Es normal que al principio te haya intimidado un poco con mi habladuría, pero no sabía con exactitud cómo tratar contigo. Conocía la posibilidad de que tú pensaras que fuera tu enemigo, pero gracias al cielo que no lo hiciste. A pesar que no estuve acompañándote mientras ibas creciendo, me diste la oportunidad ida de ganarme tu confianza. Así que ahora te pregunto... ¿Puedo aspirar a ser tu alma gemela?

La tomó de las manos y sintió cómo temblaba. Él también lo hacía, pero trataba de controlarlo porque el momento lo necesitaba sereno.

Ella fue embelesada por las palabras de N y se dejó llevar en ese momento por las nuevas sensaciones del último mes. Su vencimiento a la timidez, a hacer notar sus ideas, a reservarse sus comentarios para que los demás no la tacharan de rara... Y ese profundo nuevo palpitar que le producía la pureza espiritual de su nuevo amigo.

Yellow se puso de pie con cuidado, separando sus manos para mantener la estabilidad mientras cambiaba de posición estando ya en la máxima altura de la noria y se sentó al lado del muchacho de cabellos verdes que alguna vez le provocaron cosquillas y no pudo reírse; en ese momento estaba sonriendo como una idiota, como recompensa. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Natural Armonía y lo tomó de la mano. No se miraban directamente, solo fijaban su vista al hermoso horizonte.

—Creo... creo que no es necesario que lo preguntes.

El resto del paseo fue silencioso, pero para nada incómodo. Cuando bajaron de ese último juego mecánico, todo se veía de un color más brillante, por lo menos para N y Yellow.

El día terminaba y el grupo se dirigía a la salida dando elogios al que hizo posible que ese día fuera lo más divertido que se pudiera. A mitad de la algarabía, sonó el celular de Natural, a lo que respondió con simples afirmaciones y pasó por alto para la mayoría, menos para Yellow, quien percibía que esa llamada también la involucraba. Cuando colgó, ambos se miraron con preocupación y sin coordinar nada, dejaron que Blue, Red y Green se fueran por su cuenta para conversar a solas un momento.

—Me acaba de llamar el encargado del Dojo Mayólica de Teselia... ¿Recuerdas que te comenté el rango que tengo como conocedor de las artes marciales mixtas?

—Sí, recuerdo que me lo dijiste cuando pregunté por la llave que utilizaste... esa vez.

—No hace falta que lo detalles —pronunció N, comprensivo—. El motivo de la llamada era para que conformaran mi participación en un Duelo de la Verdad, donde se pone a prueba a un experto caído. El sensei de Mori Doragonzu solicitó personalmente mi presencia.

* * *

 _Casa de Yellow, Bosque Verde, 17 de abril de 2006._

Lance pasó la noche en casa de los Del Bosque Verde. Cuando abrió los ojos al día siguiente, se encontró con Wilton preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Lance. Hoy en un buen día para hablar ¿no lo crees?

Sabía que la indirecta del pescador no le convenía demasiado, por lo que decidió adelantar la jugada.

—Supongo que sí, señor. Me encantaría saber si me da el permiso de ser el alma gemela de su sobrina.

Escupió el café que se acababa de beber por en enunciado del muchacho. Superaba que estuviese asustado, como mínimo. Pero no, Lance quería que las cosas se hicieran a su modo.

Cuando paró de toser, el señor observó con cuidado al recién levantado. Era el hijo de sus vecinos de toda la vida, un muchacho algo extraño de peinado.

—No te creas más inteligente que yo, pequeño. El hecho que ahora Yellow tenga tu nombre en su muñeca no significa que andarás pegado a ella como un chicle. Ni siquiera sabes si en realidad eres su alma gemela, podrías ser la persona a la que tiene que odiar —dictaminó.

—A mi parecer, esa persona sería Natural. Nosotros nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien como para ser almas gemelas. No quiero que me odie y ella tampoco... Ella no desea odiar a nadie...

—Pero tú y yo sabemos que tiene que hacerlo, hijo. Así ha sido siempre y seguirá siendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ayer le dije que no era necesario que odiara si no llegaba el momento aún para calmarla un poco y al parecer tuvo efecto... Pero conozco que la tradición es infalible, señor. Sé que en algún momento va a tener que odiar a alguien y le prometo, por mi sangre, que ese no seré yo —dijo Lance con una determinación nunca antes vista.

* * *

 _Pueblo Paleta, 23 de marzo del 2014._

La escena le desagradaba tanto que su cuerpo actuó más rápido que su mente y su serenidad se convirtió en adrenalina. Con un solo movimiento, separó a Lance y a Yellow, colocándola detrás de él. Pudo notar el temor en sus ojos y comprendió que lo más adecuado era salir de allí.

Tomó a la chica de la mano ante la ardida mirada del joven en estado de ebriedad y la sacó de su campo visual, llevándola con sus amigos, quienes observaron todo desde la puerta.

—Espera, espera... Chico... Tú... ¿Tú no serás el estúpido de Natural?

—Estúpido no es un adjetivo con el que me definiría —respondió N volteando a mirar al pobre—. Si quieres una recomendación, vete a casa a dormir. Has hecho suficiente espectáculo y le has faltado el respeto a la cumpleañera, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Los ojos de Lance se llenaron de furia por el sermón y, sin pensar demasiado, corrió hacia donde estaba el defensor de Yellow y quiso darle un golpe en la cara, no muy efectivo por la desviación que causaba su estado. Natural cogió el puño a pocos centímetros de lo que iba a ser su objetivo y lo volteó hasta llegar a su espalda, logrando una llave especial que solo sabían ciertos conocedores de artes marciales. El devastado chico cayó de rodillas, pero a espaldas de N.

—Por favor, no causes más problemas por hoy.

Lance no sentía casi nada, pero sabía que se hallaba tendido en el césped de aquel elegante jardín y que el bastardo que lo había humillado se había llevado a su Yellow.

Por otro lado, el muchacho con la inusual gorra iba guiando a la rubia hacia la salida de la casa, pasando a través de miradas llenas de expectativa. No le importaba en absoluto, tenía que proteger a Yellow.

En el aparcamiento se apreciaba la moto de Lance cerca al buzón de correos de correos. No estaba precisamente bien acomodaba, pues evidenciaba un choque en la parte delantera. También se veía una bicicleta estacionada en el lugar, una de esas con asiento atrás para poder llevar a alguien. Por esas casualidades de la vida, ese medio de transporte le pertenecía a Armonía, quien se acercó a ella, levantando con cuidado el soporte, y llevó hacia donde se había quedado la chica.

—Vives en esa cabaña de hace ocho años ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico subiéndose a la bici. La cumpleañera movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo—. Genial. Sube.

A los pocos minutos, yacían en dos ruedas sobre la oscura carretera, un poco vacía por la hora, con destino al Bosque Verde. En el cielo se asomaban una decena de estrellas y en la tierra, una sola, conmovida por las acciones de un hombre que cometió errores. Abrazando el torso de su desconocido amigo, Yellow empapaba la espalda de su camisa con lágrimas de incertidumbre.

Al día siguiente, Lance y Natural ya tenían un vínculo que iba más allá de un trivial enfrentamiento por la muchacha cuyo nombre adornaba sus muñecas.

* * *

 _Ciudad Verde, 30 de abril del 2014._

Yellow había aprobado que Natural participara. No era como si le hubiese pedido permiso, sino que él preguntó su opinión le como una muestra de respeto mutuo, ese que se impuso desde la noria para no provocarse daño.

El encuentro constaba de tres rondas. Al finalizar la última, un jurado se encargaría de elegir al ganador de acuerdo su desempeño.

El dojo era pequeño, aunque eso tenía un punto a favor: se podía ver toda la plataforma de pelea desde cualquier parte. Lance se encontraba en el lugar desde la mañana, practicando en la parte posterior, con ansias de retomar su antiguo rango y hacer pagar al chico que lo humilló en la fiesta de Yellow. Era inmaduro, lo sabía, pero no había podido pensar en otra cosas desde ese día. Reconoció su error, en efecto, pero también necesitaba culpar a alguien de que las cosas no salieran bien: tenía maquinada una supuesta relación a escondidas entre Natural y su rubia, lo que explicaba que no se llevaran demasiado bien los días anteriores a la fiesta, la distancia y las inseguridades. No era todo su culpa, él era víctima de las circunstancias, donde su búsqueda de avanzar en la relación de "almas gemelas" simplemente no tomó el mejor camino. Es por eso que, cuando su superior le dio a escoger el rival para su Duelo de la Verdad y vio entre las opciones a N, no dudó en escogerlo. Allí se enteró que él poseía su mismo ex-rango y que era muy reconocido en Teselia como miembro de la élite de Ciudad Mayólica y tenía influencias de varias regiones en su manera de pelear.

Cuando lo llamaron a presentarse ante su enemigo, observó el nombre que tanta rabia le había dado en ese último mes en su muñeca derecha y eso lo motivó para no dejarse vencer.

Natural estaba acompañado de Yellow, su padre y un par de tías —Verbena y Helena— que se apuntaron a apoyarlo cuando oyeron que podrían verlo nuevamente en una exhibición de ese tipo.

—Natural lleva Armonía en la sangre, estoy segura que hará lo que crea correcto y ese le dará la victoria que busca —dijo la joven señora a la chica, quien se sentía preocupada a pesar que confiaba en el chico de verde cabello. Ella conocía el trasfondo del enfrentamiento y sabía lo bien que peleaba Lance, que no había vuelto a perder desde el enfrentamiento contra Morty. Su pequeño corazón latía angustiado por la manera en que volvió a tener noticias de su vecino y más ahora que le tocaba verlo en esa faceta de nuevo. Estaba molesta con él por su actitud tan fuera de sí y porque no trató de arreglar el problema luego pidiendo disculpas. La hizo sentir culpable y eso la tuvo deprimida por unos días a pesar del esfuerzo de sus amigos en animarla, sobre todo de Natural.

—Espero que sí. Confío en él.

La otra tía comentaba algunas técnicas que solía usar su sobrino con Ghechis y este le respondía con afirmaciones orgullosas, pero serias.

El aludido estaba ya en la plataforma con un traje blanco —con el logo de la feria en la espalda como publicidad idea de su padre— y el cabello atado más firme que lo habitual. No llevaba nada más en la cabeza, por lo que un delicado flequillo se deslizaba en su frente.

Lance ingresó con su traje negro y esa banda que lo había acompañado desde su primera batalla. El referí vio a ambos contrincantes listos por lo que indicó que se saludaran mientras el público que los observaba aplaudía. Se corrieron varios rumores sobre los que se enfrentaban ese día, por lo que el aforo estaba a su máximo.

Todo empezaba y terminaba allí.

Al separarse, Natural tomó una posición defensiva mientras saltaba de izquierda a derecha. Lance había conocido a un par de personas que comenzaban la batalla así y logró descifrar que tomaría una actitud que esquivaría sus ataques elaborados, por lo que comenzó su ataque con un barrido con dirección a la rodilla. El otro chico dio un salto más alto más alto que los anteriores para evitar el golpe; a pesar de tener piernas largas, funcionó. El que quería recuperar su rango, al ver que su primer movimiento falló, realizó otro barrido, pero esta vez en sentido contrario, por lo que impactó en su objetivo, atinando a N mientras este caída del salto realizados con anterioridad.

El atacante lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción que le cambió a los segundos, pues el barrido impactó, pero no logró tumbar a su rival, quien aprovechó para voltear y lanzar una patada invertida a la altura del estómago, alejándolo un poco de sí.

Era un poco extraño que no emitieran palabra teniendo tantas cosas que reclamarse; no obstante, sí lo hacía, pero a su modo. Con cada esquivada, intento de golpe y truco estratégico. Ambos demostraron con esos primeros movimientos el significado de su cinturón.

Lo que prosiguió fue una tanda de ataques rápidos con las extremidades superiores. Uno trataba de darle a la cara a su oponente, este defendía con el antebrazo y con tanta fuerza que lograba persuadir la intensidad del siguiente ataque... era un poco extraño que ninguno aún se diera un golpe contundente.

El vaivén de las cortas embestidas cansaron un poco a Natural y Lance aprovechó en darle un golpe en el estómago, cosa que no se esperaba, y luego en el pecho. La acción se repitió debido a que la defensa del otro chico había perdido velocidad. Tuvo que retroceder. Jadeó.

Ahora sí tenía siniestros motivos para sonreír. La técnica estaba clara: debía cansarlo y luego arremeter contra él con todo lo que tenía. Y así fue. N subestimó un poco los golpes brutos del representante de Mori Doragonzu y fue por eso que no puedo demostrar cómo se debía su agilidad. Evitaba cómo podía las elaboradas patadas que empezaron a volar sobre él... hasta que la primera ronda terminó. Ambos alzaron sus ojos a la tribuna y ambos vieron a Yellow. Para Lance, era la primera vez que la veía desde ese "día de miércoles". No había cambiado en nada, o quizá sí, porque no tenía la mirada temerosa que solía poner cuando enfrentaba a un rival difícil... En sí, ni siquiera sabía si esa mirada era para él y eso lo aturdió a pesar de la ovación general.

Unos minutos mientras se hidrataban y reponían. Aquí no había entrenadores a los lados para aconsejar. Era uno contra uno.

El siguiente encuentro empezó siendo favorable nuevamente para Lance. N recuperó rapidez, mas el largo de sus extremidades le jugaba una mala pasada y no encontraba la manera de revertirlo. Hasta que Lance quiso hacerle la misma media llave que él le hizo. Era una maniobra que no dominaba del todo, pero quería resaltar y humillarlo al mismo tiempo. Natural entendió lo que quería hacer apenas volteó y en vs que le tomará el brazo, él se lo tomó. Lo dobló y lo arrojó de rodillas para luego estrellarlo contra el piso. También sostenía su otro brazo, pues no quería que frustraran el movimiento. Unos segundos más y el de Kanto averiguó el punto de quiebre de la llave y logró safarse, aunque su brazo estaba perjudicado. No le preocupaba demasiado: solía utilizar más las extremidades inferiores que las superiores.

Dos giros, dos patadas y un rodillazo. N hizo una barrera con sus antebrazos y se protegió de los ataques. Lance estaba furioso, quería atinarle de una vez. Un par de idas y venidas, saltos y golpes al hombro, pero Natural resistía.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un ataque tipo "taladro", bautizado de esa manera por los del Dojo local. Consistía en empujar al rival lo más lejos posible con una patada impulsada y giratoria horizontal, cuya técnica era difícil de perfeccionar. Pero Lance se lució, se notaba que tenía el objetivo de ganar a toda costa, empujando al oponente hasta casi sacarlo de la plataforma. N cayó y terminó el segundo encuentro por decisión del réferi.

Del tercer round no se pudo decir mucho. El adversario local tomó a Natural de mascota, literalmente.

Para cuando terminó el Duelo de la Verdad, el nombre del ganador se sabía sin ser anunciado. Y ellos seguían sin intercambiar palabras.

Lance fue a celebrarlo con su maestro, quien le otorgó una medalla de cinta plateada y negra, que anteriormente le pidió que le devolviera. Y el público se entusiasmó.

Por su lado, N bajaba hasta un costado de la pequeña tribuna, algo cansado, pero con la mentalidad de haber hecho algo bueno. Su recompensa fue verla esperándolo con los ojos alto lacrimales y un gesto de aprobación.

Yellow abrazó suavemente mientras est ese aflojaba un poco la coleta. Sabía que los golpes recibidos tuvieron un impacto menor al que mostró, pero igual no quería lastimarlo porque lo que había hecho allí determinó totalmente la puerta de su alma a pesar de lo aguerrido que se veía.

—¿Estuvo bien así? —le preguntó a la chica.

—Perfecto N, estuviste perfecto.

—¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?

—No lo creo, lo hiciste esforzarse también.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo Natural mostrando un poco de modestia— En realidad no armé una estrategia definitiva, solo esperaba que él hiciera todo y exageré un... poco.

A los segundos se les acercaron Ghechis y las tías, quienes felicitaron a N por esforzarse a pesar de haber perdido. Típicos familiares que te aplastan los cachetes en señal de cariño. Los Armonía quedaron en cenar por los alrededores y se retiraron, junto con Yellow, a la puerta esperando que N se cambiara los vestidores aue estaban volteando la pared del corredor. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que Lance no iba a intentar nada estúpido con la chica por estar con tantas personas alrededor. Sin más preámbulo, fue a quitarse el traje de artes marciales.

La gente se retiraba a pocos del lugar.

Luego de cambiarse, colocarse su típica y guardar la ropa en la mochila que llevaba, sintió que alguien lo seguía mientras se acercaba a los lavabos. Y ese no era nada más y nada menos que Lance, quien lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrojó contra la pared, sosteniéndolo allí para que no se moviera,

—¡Tú te dejaste ganar, infeliz! ¡Sé que eres el campeón de Teselia y que Ninel prestigio de Hoenn pudo contigo!

—Pero tú sí —dijo seriamente N tomándolo de la misma manera en que lo estaba sujetando—. Tú me ganaste y ya, déjalo así.

Controversial que su voz y acciones no coordinaran.

—¡Uno de mis alumnos los oyó! ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo deje así?!

Debieron ser más cuidadosos.

N se quedó pensando un momento, pero luego optó por dejar de mentirle sin dejar la postura amenazadora mutua.

—Creímos que sería mejor así. Recuperaste tu anterior rango, tu vida se empieza a arreglar poco a poco ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?

En un acto rápido, el que estaba ahora contra la pared era Lance.

—¡Esa no era la forma, idiota! ¡Yellow no...

—Ella sí, Lance. Aunque tú no quieras verlo por tu inmadurez, ella pensó igual que yo. Quería que tuvieras por lo menos algo de oportunidad de volver a lo que eras. Es verdad que lo de ustedes va a ser muy difícil de arreglar y quizá lo de "almas gemelas" fuera solo una ilusión todos estos años, pero ella no te odia. Ella no puede odiar a nadie.

Recordó entonces lo que le dijo a la rubia hace tanto tiempo cuando despertó del desmayo, la promesa que le hizo a Wilton y la mentira que supo llevar para mantenerla tranquila.

Ambos relajaron su postura al mismo tiempo. Las palabras de Natural tuvieron un efecto melancólico en el representante local y el otro aprovechó la situación para recoger su mochila, que se hallaba en el suelo y, después, dirigirse a la puerta.

—Te lo repito para que puedas dormir tranquilo —dijo N sin mirarlo—. Ella no te odia. Y sobre lo de hoy, ya habrá momento de arreglarlo.

El extraño chico de verdes cabellos tenía razón. Cuando Lance puso su total atención a sus muñecas, el nombre de su adversario seguía allí, pero el de Yellow ya había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Ay, por las santas lechugas, este fic literalmente ha acabado conmigo xD

Es lo más e largo que escrito (sin contar los long-fics) y me ha costado bastante. Hace mucho que no le dedicaba tanto tiempo esto y realmente puedo decir que he superado ese estúpido bloqueo que llevaba arrastrando. Si bien el final no me convenció del todo, las relaciones humanas son así: un día te enfadas con alguien y en un mes pudieron arreglarlo o no, dependiendo de las actitudes que tomes.

A tu derecha hay tomates y a tu izquierda, chocolates. Ve tú qué tiras c:

Sí, sí, también acepto críticas con fundamento y eso.

¡Saludos!


End file.
